suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Target02: Cloudman
You may have been looking for Andrei Ulmeyda. Target02: Cloudman is the third scenario in killer7. The mission explores the effects of the power the Yakumo bestows upon its wielders, as well as the US' attempts to combat the growing threat of the Heaven Smiles. Plot The scenario opens with a televised announcement on ZaKa TV by Andrei Ulmeyda, who describes himself as 'a man with a plan' before predicting that something will happen to the stadium behind him, where a concert is currently taking place. True to his word, the stadium suddenly and violently explodes, causing Ulmeyda to whoop and holler enthusiastically. He then directly challenges Garcian Smith to locate him, announcing that he has created 'a new faith', and that if Garcian doesn't find him his life won't have meaning. Garcian is contacted soon afterwards by Christopher Mills, who expresses confusion at who Ulmeyda is and exactly what it is he wants, not to mention where he can be found. Deducing that nobody outside Texas would ever wear a 'Texas Bronco' t-shirt, the killer7 head down south. The group eventually arrive at Ulmeyda InterCity, a supposedly utopian society located in the middle of the desert (a fact which greatly annoys Travis). Despite its outwardly friendly and welcoming atmosphere, the city is described by a local farmer as a 'rough town' where the locals don't take kindly to criticism of their leader. As the killer7 progress through the city, they are assisted in reaching the enigmatic Ulmeyda by several of its inhabitants, as well as the remnant psyche of a dead cultist (as Iwazaru is physically repulsed by afros, he chooses to take his leave for the duration of the assignment and delegate the job of assisting the killer7 to the aforementioned cult member). The city itself is full of Heaven Smiles, whilst its actual citizens only appear in a few rare occasions. The citizens briefly mention the Smiles, but are more concerned with Ulmeyda himself, wondering how exactly he managed to acquire so much power and influence out of nowhere. Looming over everything is the influence of the First Life Corporation, through which Ulmeyda controls the city. Eventually the killer7 reach the First Life headquarters itself; entering the 'building', they find it is actually nothing more than a gigantic wooden cutout that immediately collapses behind them. Ulmeyda himself is actually in a small caravan in the middle of the desert, dressed in a spacesuit. He reveals that this is due to him having infected himself with hundreds of deadly diseases in order to produce vaccines to distribute to his followers, and that First Life doesn't actually exist - it just 'runs commercials'. Ulmeyda introduces the killer7 to a long line of his followers, and singles out one particular follower, Gabriel Clemence, to perform a peculiarly dangerous task - to drive a specially modified car at near-fatal speeds and see if he survives. Shortly following this, Ulmeyda asks the killer7 to kill him if he becomes a Heaven Smile. Their conversation is cut short, however, by the arrival of the U.S. Military, who detain Ulmeyda and inject him with an unknown substance, presumably some kind of virus designed to create Heaven Smiles. General Lynch, who is overseeing the operation, thanks the killer7 for their co-operation and tells them to forget everything they've seen. However, Ulmeyda is suddenly engulfed in a massive explosion, killing the troops surrounding him before transforming into a Heaven Smile and killing the remaining soldiers with a shower of virally-contaminated blood. The killer7 proceed to enter a surreal interconnected ambulance complex through which the now-transformed Andrei stalks them; however, they manage to shoot his weak spot - his now partially-detached afro - and kill him for good, as his corpse collapses into a pool of blood whilst his laugh echoes sadly in the air. Meanwhile, Clemence comes to a halt and gets out of the car, only to realise upon tasting the bloody rain that Ulmeyda has died. Ulmeyda's spirit appears and instructs Clemence to follow in his footsteps and 'walk down the path of life', to which Clemence solemnly agrees. The day he stops smiling is the day we remember his smile. Items Gained *Stamina Ring *One Odd Engraving *"Back To The Old House" memo *Coins *The Ulmeyda Collection Enemies Introduced *Ulmeyda Smile *Giant Smile Music Ulmeyda InterCity's principal theme is 'Tecks Mecks', and is often cited as one of the soundtrack's most memorable tracks. The tune that plays in the housing area is entitled 'Margarita'. 'Visionary Community' plays during the meeting with Andrei himself, whilst the tense battle in the ambulance complex is accompanied by 'Sceneman'. Trivia *Though not directly stated in the finished game, beta screenshots of Ulmeyda's appearance on TV (where the announcement is broadcast on 'GBC Live' rather than ZaKa TV) show the location of the stadium as being the Silverdome Stadium in Dallas, Texas. Category:Levels in killer7